


Murder and Crows

by redlipstickkisses (owldork1998)



Series: Old Inherited Souls [2]
Category: Nursery Rhymes & Songs, Original Work
Genre: Nursery Rhyme, Poetry, Sing a Song of Six Pence, To the tune of, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owldork1998/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: Pay no mind to the tears left behindLet's count all the people still alive.





	Murder and Crows

Sing a song of murder

Sing a song of crows

Watch them spread their wings

And up, up they go

Watch them fly

through the sky so clear 

Watching us all

Die bloody down here

Pay no mind to the tears left behind

Let's count all the people still alive.


End file.
